


Path in the Night

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Spoilers through Chapter 6) Mὸrag seeks out a missing Aegaeon in the middle of the night and they are caught in the midst of an anti-Imperialist operation.





	Path in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back now if you haven't gotten through Chapter 6. There are also mild spoilers from a HtH between Brighid and Aegaeon AND the series of side quests that involve the anti-Imperialists in Mor Ardain.
> 
> I really like Aegaeon - he's one of my favorite Blades to equip Mὸrag with... that level IV Arts special he has is epic. Anyway, I wanted to write a fic about him and Mὸrag bonding a bit. Of course, there's some Mὸrag/Brighid in here because I can't help myself.
> 
> This might be the last fic I manage to write at such a rapid pace. Back to work now that the holidays are over!

Sleep evaded her. There was a feeling deep in her chest, a slightly painful heaviness that made her wary something was amiss. While there was no rational explanation for her insomnia, Mὸrag had learned early in her life as a Driver that trusting one’s instincts without hesitation was often a life-saving skill. With a sigh, the Inquisitor threw aside silken sheets and stood. She moved to the closet on the far wall to removed her freshly pressed uniform from its hanger.

One of the only drawbacks to being Special Inquisitor reared its ugly head whenever she was needed outside her quarters in the middle of the night. Having to piece together her uniform felt almost ceremonial in length during these late hours. The pants, the coat with all those buttons, the belt, strapping on the armored boots, the gear locks to set the hip armor, shoulder cover and asymmetric pauldron, and the gloves. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, checking that everything was perfectly in place before moving to grab her whip blades. She slid them into the holsters at her hips and then picked up the final piece: the Commissar cap. There was something about having that metal visor hang over her eyes that made her truly feel the weight of her role in the Empire.

Mὸrag adjusted the cap and then peered over her shoulder to gaze back at the bed. Purple hair with glowing edges splayed across crumpled, white sheets. It was tempting to abandon the sinking feeling in her chest and curl back against Brighid’s warmth, but the sense of duty that drove her heart pulled her away. With a sigh, the Inquisitor made a compromise. She gently walked back to the bed, careful not to let her boots clang too loudly against the hard floor. Kneeling down, she reached out a gloved hand to brush hair away from porcelain skin before brushing her lips against the glowing marks on her Blade’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon,” she whispered before making her way out of the room.

The halls of Hardhaigh Palace were relatively empty save for guards stationed at the ends of every corridor. She acknowledged them with a nod as she made her way to the glass elevator. A single masked soldier stood at the entrance and he immediately bowed as she approached.

“Good evening, Lady Mὸrag.” He straightened and met her gaze. “Is something amiss?”

The Inquisitor paused for a moment, scrutinizing the man’s voice and posture. “I don’t recognize you, soldier. Identify yourself.”

A black, gloved hand raised in salute. “Yes, ma’am. New recruit, Private Bruis.”

Mὸrag raised an eyebrow. “A new recruit and you’ve been stationed at an evening post that leads directly to His Majesty the Emperor?”

 “Yes, ma’am. I am the top of my class.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Be that as it may, I will be speaking with your Commanding Officer in the morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“At ease, Private, and let me pass.”

The man stepped aside and she entered the elevator, keeping her eyes trained on his back until the platform had moved high enough that he was no longer visible. His positioning seemed like a significant lapse in judgment, which was unusual for the Palace Brigade. Perhaps it would be best if she bypassed the chain of command and went straight to the Grand Marshall himself.

Before she could contemplate further, the elevator stopped and the glass doors opened with a hiss of steam. She stepped out onto Grian deck. The feeling in her chest intensified. For some reason, she felt compelled to make her way to one of the Wing Areas. As she drew nearer, she could hear what sounded like a fight, though the scuffle must have been sorely one-sided. What she finally witnessed behind the large turret, made her sigh in relief.

Aegaeon sliced his glowing blade through the air with a violent thrust. Several more attacks followed in a rapid dance that was mesmerizing to behold. The Blade was a vision of agility and strength. Mὸrag had always admired that about him when he served as her brother’s protector. It still gave her pause to realize he was indeed her companion now. Especially given that their trust must have grown deep enough already that his engagement in “battle” had stirred her from sleep. She had felt his aggression.

After a final maneuver, Aegaeon returned the sword to its sheath and straightened. “Good evening, Mὸrag. I apologize for disturbing you.”

The Inquisitor smiled. “Not at all, Aegaeon. Trust this well-established is not something to apologize for.”

The Blade turned to face her. “Indeed. I am humbled that my training could wake you.”

“May I ask why you chose this hour to perfect your skills?”

Aegaeon nodded. “To be truthful, I find it difficult to sleep in the Palace. I suspect my curiosity about my former self is what keeps me awake… especially since I am no longer allowed to read the past records that contain my documented history.”

Mὸrag lowered her gaze solemnly. “I see.”

“Do not fret. I am content to focus on my training, though I suppose I will need to consider your sleep patterns from now one.”

“You may not remember yourself, Aegaeon, but this nearly obsessive focus on honing your skills is quite new for you.”

The Blade turned his head to the side, unable to meet his Driver’s gaze. “I feel compelled to prevent my past mistakes from repeating themselves.”

Mὸrag’s eyes widened in understanding. “Does this have to do with the Emperor?”

“From what I’ve heard, I returned to my core crystal after I failed to keep His Majesty safe.” Aegaeon sighed. “Though he survived, he chose not to reawaken me himself. Please don’t misunderstand me. I am grateful for the strength of your heart, but being given to a new Driver does make me wonder if His Majesty felt I was unfit.”

The Inquisitor opened her mouth to protest, but the Blade continued before she could utter a word. “Brighid has already told me that His Majesty simply wishes for me to focus on helping you defend all of Alrest. He believed you to be a more competent Driver for handling my skill and resonating with you would allow me to truly make a difference. Even so, I cannot forget the failures of my past selves. I train so that I can ensure the same mistakes I made with the Emperor will not befall you.”

“I admire your sense of duty, Aegaeon. I always have.” The Ardainian stuck out her right hand. “Let us swear to achieve that goal together, then.”

The Blade’s shoulders relaxed as his Driver’s words warmed him with gratitude and he grasped her hand firmly in his. “I thank you, Mὸrag.”

“Well then, shall we retire for the night?”

Aegaeon nodded. “Indeed. I believe talking with you has given my mind the peace it will need to rest. Please allow me to accompany you back to your quarters. And do offer my apologies to Brighid. I did not intend to keep you from her tonight.”

Mὸrag glanced at the Blade in amusement as they walked. “I apologize for whatever complaints about me she must confide in you.”

The noble Blade laughed. “Never. She only has overwhelming warmth in her heart to share with me.”

Mὸrag chuckled along with him. “Now I know that to be a lie. I am far too stubborn to not twist even her patience on occasion.”

Click.

The Driver and Blade halted, turning their heads to the soldier who had appeared in front of them. The Inquisitor’s eyes widened at the rifle pointed directly at them.

“Stand down, Lieutenant.”

The man did not heed the Inquisitor’s command. “And miss an opportunity to kill the Imperial Blades in one fell swoop?”

Mὸrag and Aegaeon shared a glance, a silent communication passing between them. When the gun was aimed directly at the Ardainian and fired, a transparent shield erupted around her. The bullet was deflected with ease and the man was incapacitated by a swift elbow to the gut and back of the head by Aegaeon.

Mὸrag quickly strode over to the fallen soldier. “An anti-Imperialist? Here?”

Aegaeon’s fists clenched tightly. “His Majesty… there cannot be only one of them.”

“Stay with this traitor in case he comes to and keep your eyes out for any suspicious movement.” Mὸrag pulled her whip blades from their holster. “I’ll wake the Grand Marshall.”

“Of course. Be swift, but safe, Mὸrag.”

The Inquisitor nodded before making a sprint for the elevator. When she arrived back on the main level of the Palace, she spotted Private Bruis. Perfect. He could be sent to the Grand Marshall while she returned to Aegaeon and checked on Niall.

The young man stood at attention. “Special Inquisitor?”

“At ease, Private. I need you to wake the Grand Marshall while I attend to the Emperor. It appears we may be under a covert attack by the anti-Imperialist faction. My Blade has already felled one of their messengers, but I imagine that was only the beginning.”

The soldier shook his head. “I’m afraid I cannot, Flamebringer.”

“What?”

Before she could blink, a flash of silver caught her eye. Though she was able to back away, it was not nearly enough. The young soldier drew the knife from his hips and slashed it outward, managing to catch Mὸrag on her right side. As the Inquisitor fell to her knees, she lashed out with one of her whip blades. Fire ignited as the metal separated, extending out toward the man before her and slamming him to the ground with a forceful crack. She knew it was loud enough to startle the guards that should be stationed nearby, but she couldn’t wait.

Clutching a gloved hand to her side, Mὸrag dragged herself to the elevator, collapsing within its confines. She reached up a bloodied hand and pressed the activating button. She needed to get to Niall. No matter the cost.

Aegaeon heard the elevator return and quickly ran to greet it. What he saw shook him. His Driver stumbled out, blood seeping through the white glove on her left hand. She paid little attention to him as she made a struggling dash to the throne room elevator. The Blade followed after her, calling for her to stop. When she refused, he rushed in front of her and gripped her shoulders.

“His Majesty is safe. I have already confirmed this myself.”

The Inquisitor’s brow furrowed. “And the others? Are they-“

“The soldiers here are genuine. I’ve made sure. Clearly you encountered one who wasn’t.”

Mὸrag shook her head. “It’s a mere flesh wound.”

“Doubtful. Do not forget what I just promised you.” He reached for his Driver’s right hand, drawing her arm over his shoulders to help steady her walk.

When they returned to the main level of the Palace, Grand Marshall Robalt was standing with a contingency of guards over the soldier Mὸrag had felled. His eyebrows rose when he noticed her obvious injury.

“Lady Mὸrag, you left me quite the dramatic warning sign while you handled this threat on your own.”

“My apologies, Grand Marshall.” She did her best to hide a wince. “There was simply no time to waste.”

“Indeed. We have already apprehended two other disguised traitors. These imbeciles have grown brash with their attacks.” His eyes drifted to the blood that started to drip to the floor. “I will handle it from here, Special Inquisitor. I suggest you tend to your injury. I hate to think of what His Majesty the Emperor would do should more harm be done to you by my senseless chatter.”

Aegaeon answered for her. “We thank you, Grand Marshall.”

When they finally entered the corridor that contained rooms reserved strictly for the Royal Family, Aegaeon was not surprised to see Brighid rushing to meet them. She cupped Mὸrag’s face in her hands briefly before ushering the two of them into the Flamebringer’s room. Aegaeon helped sit his Driver down on her bed and then briskly moved to stand vigil outside the door. Brighid got to work stripping Mὸrag of her cap, belt, armor, and coat.

The wound, though bloody, was not deep enough that it would have required stitches. That was a relief. Brighid went ahead and started cleaning the cut and applying absorbent padding. Mὸrag allowed her Blade to work without uttering a word. She only grimaced as Brighid wrapped gauze around her torso to keep the padding in place. Once that was done, burning hands draped her coat over her bare shoulders to offer her some warmth against the night’s chill.

“You were lucky.” Mὸrag’s gaze fell to her lap, but a gentle hand lifted her chin. “I knew you were gone shortly after you left. This uniform of yours is impossible to put on quietly.”

The Driver let out a short laugh. “I apologize.”

“It’s quite alright, but next time? I expect you to take me with you.”

Mὸrag shook her head. “I wasn’t sure there was actually a threat.”

“It doesn’t matter. By the time I felt your weapon discharge, it was too late. I found the traitor you had dealt with and woke the Grand Marshall.”

“You chose not to come to my rescue on the deck above?”

Brighid’s brow furrowed in frustration. “Must you forget my keen eye? I knew Aegaeon was with you, so I acquired the supplies I would need to help you here.”

“I-I’m grateful, Brighid. Truly.”

The Blade nodded in acknowledgement. “Now lie back, Lady Mὸrag. You need to rest.”

“But I-“

Lips silenced her argument, gently pressed against hers with a palpable care and patience. As the kiss lingered, Brighid reached a hand behind Mὸrag’s head and pulled at her tidy bun until ebony hair was cascading down her shoulders. Lips parted, but the flame Blade stayed close and pressed their foreheads together.

“Rest. You owe me at least that much tonight.”

Mὸrag nodded, leaning in for a chaste kiss before acquiescing.

\---

Aegaeon turned his head at the sound of the door opening. He smiled at Brighid when she noticed him. There were minor lines of worry plaguing her face, but nothing so deep that he felt a need to be concerned for his Driver. He knew her wound had been shallow. Her quick reflexes were invaluable.

“Mὸrag?”

“She’s fine. Just resting for now.” Brighid’s expression took on a steeled edge. “You need to tell me what happened.”

“I cannot speak for when she was injured… we were apart. I can tell you what led us to separate.” He waited for his fellow Blade to agree. “We were ambushed in the Wing Area by an anti-Imperialist. I was able to subdue the man without error. Mὸrag asked that I remain with the captive while she informed the Grand Marshall.”

“You let her rashly race off on her own after an attack was made against the Royal bloodline of which she is a part?”

Aegaeon hung his head. “I could not in good conscious leave the path to His Majesty unguarded. You must agree that she would never have allowed me to do so.”

Brighid sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Though this story does not seem to add up… if these anti-Imperialists were after His Majesty the Emperor, why would they ambush you so far from the entrance to the throne room?”

The water Blade blinked in shock. “A point well made. If that man had managed to reach the deck, he would have had easy access to the throne room elevator without having a need to cross paths with us…”

“Unless the Emperor was not the target.”

Aegaeon nodded. “Indeed and I believe you may be right. This man, before I subdued him, called out that this was his chance to fell the Imperial Blades with one blow.”

Brighid’s brow raised in concern. “Lady Mὸrag…”

“Yes, what better way to open a path to the Emperor than removing his contingency of protectors?” Aegaeon sighed. “Had I still been the Blade of the Emperor, there would have been an additional obstacle in their way, but as it stands, killing Mὸrag will end both of us.”

A burning hand reached out and grasped the solemn man’s forearm. “Then, now more than ever, we must protect her with our lives. Will you stand with me Aegaeon?”

A sense of pride and purpose rushed through him as he took in the determined fire radiating from his companion. Her love and devotion for their shared Driver was clear as day. In that moment he decided that it mattered not that his memories were lost. He may not recall his past purpose, but he did indeed have a new one: to protect his Driver, which would ensure the safety of his Majesty and their Empire. One day, he would learn of his former life, but for now, he was content to excel in his new one.

“Until the very end, Brighid.”


End file.
